


5 things about the Vale Intelligence Agency

by Tikor



Series: 5 things STLL [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikor/pseuds/Tikor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta commentary post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 things about the Vale Intelligence Agency

Welcome back for another 5 things post! Today's subject - The Vale Intelligence Agency (VIA)!  
1 - The Vale Intelligence Agency is a collection of agents tasked with the mission of assessing and reporting any threats to the nation of Vale.  
2 - [REDACTED]  
3 - The VIA has been known to work closely with both the Vale council and the Beacon Headmaster.  
4 - [REDACTED]  
5 - The VIA is completely headcanon, so don't look for a canon reference.  



End file.
